This invention relates to new and useful improvements in carriers for body-held camera equipment and particularly pertains to carriers for video cameras and battery operated portable video tape machines.
Carriers for cameras have heretofore been provided which support the camera on the body of the cameraman in an arrangement whereby the cameraman is free to use his hands for operating the camera. Video tape cameras now in use are associated with a video tape machine connected to the camera by suitable wiring. In devices now in use, the cameraman carries the camera on a carrier and the video tape machine is generally strapped on his back or on his waist, or is carried by another person. Such arrangement is not satisfactory since not only is it tiring to carry the accessory equipment but such arrangement does not provide for free movement of the cameraman in all directions, particularly in pivot movements at the waist such as forward and rearward tilting and swinging from side to side.